Shinozuka Rei
Shinozuka Rei (篠塚レイ) is the second person that Hana scouted as a member of CRASH! Appearance He has blue hair and purple eyes. Personality He is usually seen with a calm, expressionless face. He has the 'cool' type of personality and is usually seen arguing with Kiri. Rei most of the time holds onto a serious and cold look and rarely smiles which makes him the 'cool' type. Rei smiles for the first time in Chapter 14, which surprises Hana. "It feels like I glimpsed into Rei's heart" as Hana describes it. Background Rei is the son of a famous magician, Mr. Shinozuka. Rei is said to be smart as he goes to Higashi High and is always seen reading a book. He is outstanding in both singing and dancing as Hana complimented him. Plot He is first seen in Chapter 1 helping his father set up his show. Hana first sees him quarrelling with Kiri. She senses idol potential within him. Hana describes him as the 'Cool' and calm type. When Hana is scouting for the 5-people band, she hears about him on the TV and gets an invitation to Mr. Shinozuka's party to scout him. In Chapter 3, Hana and another agency run by Izumi, try to scout Rei. To make it fair, Rei does a magic trick. Whoever can guess the card he pulls from the hat, wins. Hana guesses Heart while Izumi guesses Spade. A Spade is drawn out, but it is actually a Heart, because Rei held it upside down. He joins Hana and Kiri. Occupation Previously, he was a magican that many wanted to scout. He is the second member of CRASH! Relationships Shiraboshi Hana He first meets Hana in the central park. They later meet again at his father's party where he performs some magic. Rei was about to sign a contract from Izumi from the Izumi Agency when Hana interrupted. Rei is at first reluctant to be in the same idol group as Kiri until Hana says that both Kiri and Rei are indispensable which Rei asks, "How can you say that with such confidence?" and Hana says that she knows it by her intuition (nosebleed). Rei takes an interest in Hana as he likes her idea of trusting her intuition, so he does another round of magic. If Hana or Izumi can guess the suite of the card in the hat, then he joins their agency. Hana guesses Heart and wins. In Chapter 8, after training in the minshiku (public baths), Rei tells everyone that even though Hana seems energetic all the time, she is actually just as tired as they are with their training. Kiri mocks Rei saying, "You really understand her don' t you? It can't be... that you fell in love with that nose bleeding robot?" sparking a fight between Kiri and Rei. In Chapter 18, Rei suddenly gets close to Hana which surprises her, hinting his feelings for her. In Chapter 21, to thank Hana for all the hard work she's done for CRASH! Rei gives her bouquet of flowers as a token. When a scandal comes of Junpei and Marika dating in Chapter 22, Hana is looking for Junpei when she bumps into Rei. Rei stops Hana and tells her to leave Junpei alone or otherwise, he'll refuse to be leader of CRASH! He then tells her to have more confidence in herself. In Chapter 23, Hana hugs Rei to cheer him up after an argument with Kiri. When Yugo left CRASH! in Chapter 31, he bumps into her when she dashing through the rain. Seeing how said Hana is, Rei hugs her to make her feel better. In the final chapter, when Yugo asked 'Who will confess to Hana?' Rei blushed alongside with Kiri. Like Kiri, his feelings for Hana is also strong. Kurose Kiri Kiri is the total opposite of Rei. They first meet in Central Park when Rei makes Kiri lose his temper. They meet again in Chapter 3, at Mr. Shinozuka's party when Hana went to scout Rei. Kiri got annoyed when Rei joined after Hana won the game. At the end of Chapter 3, Rei splashes a glass of cocktail over Kiri as revenge for dumping a plate of food on him earlier on. They argue a lot and sometimes get really agressive. To avoid Kiri and Rei from fighting, Hana always sits in between them and Junpei being the oil splitter by encouraging them to get along with each other. Rei usually calls Kiri 'moron' or 'idot' and sometimes can be a bit abusive. In Chapter 18, when Junpei, Kazuhiko and Yugo went missing, Kiri and Rei were the only ones present on stage during the Idol Challenge in Tokyo Dreamland. Kiri humiliated Rei causing Rei to lose his temper and make a flower appear on Kiri's head. Kiri got mad at Rei and started fighting on stage. Hana saves them from losing and convinces them to work together by disguising herself as an audience member. It works and the audience are convinced that they were just performing slapstick. In Chapter 23, Kiri and Rei end up in the same room and have to come up with an act for a competition. When Kiri saw Hana hugging Rei to make him feel better after an argument, he gets jealous and misunderstands the whole scene. He confronts Rei about it and Rei promises Kiri that he will tell him what Hana said and the reason why she hugged him if they win. They decide to do a comedy duo. During the competition, Rei abusively hits Kiri when he didn't follow his lines, thus causing them to lose. He then shows his sincere and innocent side to Kiri accepting Kiri for who he is, having had been encouraged by Hana in the previous chapter. During their first live concert, Rei saves Kiri from falling out from the cage and says "How many times do I have to tell you, not to slow us down idiot". At the end of the final chapter, he also blushed when asked 'Who will confess to Hana?' Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Idols